Arc Legacy
by Vali Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Summary: Jaune has a secret. He had a condition called Hysteria Savant Syndrome and a past full of things he did not want to relive. Now attending Beacon because of someone's plan, can he have a normal school life without seducing all girls? JauneXHarem
1. Chapter 1

"_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest... _

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test..._

_Black the beast descends from shadows..._

_Yellow beauty burns gold…"_

I listened to the soft music coming from my headphones as I sat relaxed on the reclining seat.

No matter how many times I listen to this song, I never grow tired of it. It was a song full of comfort that always lulled me to sleep, a song composed and sung for me by my sister. It was the most beautiful voice that I've heard and a one that I would never forget.

My fingers tapped the metal armchair and followed the soft rhythm of the sound. A few gazes turned to me because of this but I ignored them lost in my own world.

The sudden appearance of a hologram near the window grabbed my attention. I reluctantly pulled off my headphones and took scanned the figure that was in the hologram. Blonde hair tied into a bun, vivid green eyes and a beautiful face that emanated strict discipline. A woman of elegance, intelligence, dignity and power, that was what I figured alone on her image.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

By now, she had gathered the attention of each passenger. Soon, many had gathered closer while I remained seated.

"You are among the privileged few that have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing and incredibly time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it would be your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage and ability that is necessary for such a task and now, it will be our duty to provide you knowledge and training to protect the world"

I stopped listening and sighed at the introduction. No useful information given and just plain speech.

Once I placed my headphone back in my ears, I reclined on my seat and closed my eyes. It would be another three hours before we reach our destination; I have nothing productive to do so sleeping is the first course of action.

Little by little, my consciousness started to slip and the sound of the soft voice took over.

x-x-x

I dreamt of a certain event.

It was the time when I was on my last year on Signal.

I participated on the regional tournament, not by my own choice. This year, the theme was an all out battle royale between thirty participants. At this time, my thoughts only revolved on how I would survive unharmed.

The plan was simple, be the one to drop first and remain as an anonymous contestant. I simply walked in the middle of battlefield taking every hit and making my aura deplete. It was going quite good, many jeered at my stupidity while my colleagues only shake their head at me. Just a few more hits and I'll be terminated in this farce, which is until I was blasted from an attack and landed face first on the bosom of another contestant.

Something triggered inside me, it was something that I did not want to expose.

Hysteria Savant Syndrome.

It was a rare condition from the Arc bloodline passed down from generations. It is a trait which causes the body of those carrying it to activate30 times more neural transmitters than the average person, which makes the function of our central nervous system, namely the cerebrum, cerebellum, and spiral cord, accelerate dramatically. As a result, when we are under the influence of HSS, we enter a temporary super mode, like a transformation, when sexually excited.

HSS is family trait that had placed several members of the Arc family in history because of their amazing feats.

It was a blessing…but for me it was a curse that I would discard anytime.

Hysteria mode alters the personality of its user, it was quite known to several of my earlier family members. Although in my case, I still retain my personality, I still act very affectionate to females and transforms in a very scary gigolo. So, when in this mode I develop a hyperprotective manner towards girls, protecting them, speaking seductively to them and never hurting them.

I had tried to keep it a secret, but it was discovered when I was back in my former academy.

Girls had used me as their personal ally of justice. They would purposely trigger it and would order me to do things like beating their old boyfriends or buy things for them. Because I could not refuse them, I became their slave.

It was only due to sheer willpower that I had declined to do some of their darker requests.

And now, in the middle of the battle field, in the view of all people, I changed.

My senses sharpened, my mind became calm, I felt the change and wanted to impress the women that were watching me.

I reversed my disadvantageous situation, despite the odd stacked against me.

Even when my Aura Gauge was in red, I had eliminated other twenty nine contestants by pure skill, clever tactics and revolutionary fighting that had impressed all of the judges and audiences. Before the tournament, I was only an average huntsman with no notable talent. But when my HSS was triggered, I transformed into a monster with superb physical prowess, lightning-quick reflexes and a genius strategist.

In the end, I alone defeated all of the contestants with ease.

My fame quickly spread in Vytal and was later scouted by the headmaster of the prestigious Beacon Academy.

x-x-x

My vision returned as heard the loud announcement that we have arrived.

I gazed at the window and looked at the silhouette of Beacon Academy. It was located on the top of a mountain surrounded by the Emerald Forest, a forest infested by the creatures of Grimm, mankind's bane. It was the place where many successful huntsmen and huntresses had come from.

"Umm… hello!"

I stiffened for a second when I heard a feminine voice. I cursed myself mentally, I should have stayed still and pretended to ignore her and blame the headphones. I had been so careless. I immediately form plans in my mind if the girl was dangerous (to my health) or if she was a former classmate who knew of my condition.

I turned around and looked at the girl who was fiddling with her hands. She was young, that was the first thing I noticed. Her black hair had some streak of red and her silver eyes were her most captivating feature. She wore black attire with matching skirt while her legs were covered with black stockings, she wore red cape for some reason.

My eyes then darted at the person behind her and I immediately felt danger.

Unlike the red-caped girl, this one was a blonde with curvaceous body that was complemented by her scant clothing. Her healthy legs, stomach and even a portion of her chest were revealed by her clothing. She was very beautiful and I was forced to raise my guard. I composed myself and took off my headphones.

"Erm… you were the winner of this year's Vytal Regional Tournament…" the girl with the red cape started.

The girl behind Red face-palmed and decided to help her.

"Hi… I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby. She just wanted to congratulate you with your performance. Ruby here was quite impressed and had watched the tournament recording several times."

I inwardly winced. After the tournament, my popularity had sky-rocketed and many admirers appeared. My last days in Signal had been spent by avoiding them, especially the female ones. My classroom was hounded by fans and even my classmates became curious on how an average like me had done it.

"Umm… thanks? It was kinda due to my adrenaline…"

Ruby's head suddenly tilted upwards as she stared at me with her silver eyes. My heart skipped a beat at how cute she looked.

"That wasn't because of adrenaline! You have willingly walked in the middle of the battlefield to mark yourself as the first target and make the others to attack you! You deduced that many will abandon their hiding for first blood and when your aura reached red, many were already out to defeat you!" Ruby yelled so fast that I had some trouble understanding. "Then you immediately shifted into battle-mode and disarmed an attacker with your bare hands and took the first blood! Then you went all out and eliminate all of those who were out without being hit, and then next you hunted those who did not succumb to your act and also eliminated them! That wasn't because of adrenaline; you were calm even from the beginning!"

I mentally smacked my head. This girl had mistaken my confidence of being dropped first for something else. Behind Ruby, Yang was snickering to herself while others hand turned their attention to them. Most expressed recognition while others showed curiosity.

Ruby seems to feel that her yelling had gathered attention and wanted hole to appear so that she could bury herself. She looked so cute that I needed to suppress myself from staring at her.

"…S-sorry!" she pulled her red hood to hide her face.

Her reaction caused Yang to laugh even more while I sighed and ignored the attention to comfort the cute girl. I should probably stop her before my HSS was even triggered because of her cuteness. It was strange, I was sure that this was the first time he felt wary of a cute girl.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," even though I did not smile, I tried hard to make his voice gentle.

Ruby peeked through her hood and I can see her blushing even more. It was only then that I noticed that I had used voice captivation. The voice that I always used to sound more charming, I usually did it when under Hysteria mode.

"Really?"

I coughed and nodded, I could not afford another screw up. This was second in less than five minutes.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Pleasure to meet you, both." Per usual, I did not dare to offer my hand and make skin contact. Instead, I nodded at the two of them.

The blonde, Yang, who had reduced her laughter into giggles decided speak.

"We know, we also came from Signal like you. My classroom was a few blocks from yours."

I wondered why I did not notice such a beauty like her during my time at signal. Then again, I always avoided female contact at my own classroom so I did not pay attention into other classrooms' girls as well.

"You know, you were quite the mystery in school before you even participated at the tournament. They said that you always skipped physical training and that you were pretty lame in combat," Ruby frowned at Yang at this. "But others said that you were holding back. You purposely did not attend some classes but you would usually do your best on boring subjects like math, most of us thought why'd you show interest in such things, then the tournament happened. You proved that those classes won't do you any good 'cause you already kick ass!"

She sent a grin and a thumbs up at me.

"T-thanks."

I couldn't help but stutter in response. I still wasn't used to praises, even when I had received it a lot after the tournament. Sensing my unease at being praised, Yang's grin widened as she winked at me.

"Well, my sister only wanted to congratulate you. Come on sis, I'm sure that we had already disturbed him long enough."

"Y-yeah! Bye Jaune!"

I watched as the two girls walked away. Ruby was a natural in making my heart race. Her cuteness made me almost aroused and she was only fifteen! I exhaled the breath on my chest, I would need to not let down his guard at Beacon.

x-x-x

"So, how was it talking to your crush?" Yang elbowed Ruby and grinned when her sister's face turned as red as her hood.

Even before the blonde boy had even entered the tournament, Yang knew that her cute sister had already developed a crush towards the gloomy silent boy. At first it started when Ruby would visit Yang's class every lunch and scan his classroom whenever they would pass by.

It took a while for her to narrow down the candidates, but she still discovered it when Ruby asked for what she knew of a blond quiet boy. She immediately learned his identity since he was the only blonde on their class, then she became surprised when she discovered that she did not knew anything about him. She asked his classmates but all of them told her that he was a quiet gloomy boy who avoided any kind of contact.

So, for her sister, Yang decided to stalk the boy mystery named Jaune Arc. She was a bit disappointed when she discovered that he was nothing that interesting. He would stay silent in class, only talking when answering a question. He would eat alone, skip classes that involves physicality but would always pay attention when it comes to boring subjects (i.e. Math, Science, Physics, and Weapons Maintenance).

Then there was one day during their third year when he suddenly appeared in school bloodied. The girl next to him told that he protected her from being kidnapped and that he fought eight men and they all ended in a hospital. Ruby had been so relieved when she learnt that the blood on his clothes weren't his. Her little sister then talked about knight in shining armor just like in the fairy tales that their mother used to read.

This intrigued her even more, how could an average fighter like him made eight grown up men end up in hospital. The answer came when he was picked for Vytal Regional Tournament. Even though Yang wanted to participate, she was sick at that time and had no choice but to watch with her sister in the sidelines.

At first, he disappointed her by walking calmly and taking all of the hits. Then, what happened next surprised both of the sisters. His personality seemed to change as he started to fight like a seasoned warrior when it would only take one hit to eliminate him. He fought just like their Uncle Qrow and thrashed every participant by clever tactics and impressive fighting. What's more, his gloomy expression changed into something excited wild, even.

During that time, all of Signal was impressed by his talent. Even those teachers whom thought that he was only good in non-physical academics.

Her sister had been really infuriating that time, watching the tournament over and over again like some kind of obsessed rabbit-faunus. It had been kind of scary to be honest.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" replied her sister,

Yang snorted her sister was so shy and a dork when it comes to other people. She had only been interested in weapons and had not so many friends. She was amused of the idea of her sister trying hard to talk to the gloomy boy.

"Oh come on now! Almost everyone in your class knows that you have a crush on him!"

That stopped Ruby from her tracks. "T-they do?!"

Yang laughed at her stunned reaction. Of course they did not, they were only aware that she had a major crush on some boy two years older than her.

"So…what about him?"

Ruby sighed and played with her hair as she gazed from afar.

"I don't know… he seem very wary when we talked to him. He's not like any other guys who would look at me like a kid and divert their attention to you… he seem kinda off."

"Well, what do you expect from a person who doesn't interact with other students?"

Her sister shrugged and remained quiet.

x-x-x

Weiss Schnee watched as the blond boy boarded off the Dustplane with his headphones on his ears.

Jaune Arc was a person that intrigued her. She had a chance to fight with him during the tournament but was eliminated with ease along with two other contestants during his killing spree. He had disarmed her and dropped her Aura Gauge with a calculated attack.

She had participated in Vytal Regional Tournament in hopes to further her reputation as the Schnee heiress.

Her first impression of him was a moron with a death wish when the tournament began. He walked in the middle of the battle field without any care. Taking every hit from the participants. For a moment there, Weiss thought if he had a plan or plain stupid.

But just when she thought that he was the first going down, she was surprised when he suddenly performed complicated moves while avoiding being hit. His movements changed and he started to attack those who were exposed. Weiss herself had been smart enough to not blow her position unlike many of the participants.

She became wary when the gloomy boy had eliminated six contestants with refined battling skills. Then, when all of those exposed were eliminated, he began to hunt those who were hiding in the desert-themed battlefield with deadly stealth.

During that time, she knew that her skill would not fair against him. So using her mind, she had teamed along with two other contestants in order to ambush and get rid of the greatest threat in the tournament. During that time, she was so sure of her plan that she did not expect it to fail.

Then the time of their confrontation came. She was astonished when he had reacted like he had expected them, he had already set traps to block their movements with items scattered around. He drew his gun saw fast that Weiss had trouble seeing him move.

The next thing she knew was that she was disarmed and he was in front of her, smiling like some prince.

"Pretty Princesses like you shouldn't try to do something so sneaky~"

The way he said it made her froze. She felt heat on her face as the male winked at her and used his gun. She was not hit directly, but merely gazed by six bullets, but it was enough to deplete her aura into zero. She remembered him smiling at her before he moved on to his other targets.

She did not know what to feel after that. She lost to him and a part of her loathed him; another even respected him and his prowess, while the last one would blush like some typical school-girl at his charm. She chose to not do anything but observe the rest of the tournament.

In the end, Jaune Arc had won the tournament in record time of twenty seven minutes.

Weiss still did not know what to feel. Sure, she respected him and his gamble to take so many contestants with handicap and head start for them. But she didn't know how the gloomy boy had turned into a suave killer in such an instant.

She knew that it wasn't only her. He felt different from that time, and she didn't know which one was the real Jaune Arc.

Weiss sighed, no point in getting worked up. She'll be in the same school with him for four years after all.

x-x-x

"I'll… keep this brief. You have come here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

I blinked at the weird atmosphere surrounding the man. He seem pretty detached in reality as he gazed at all of them with his hazel eyes. Headmaster Ozpin was something that I could not understand. My sister told me that he was a person who once stood at the top, but I can't sense the crushing feeling that top huntsman emanate.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge can free you of this. But your time in this school would prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The middle-aged man then walked away from the stage. In that instant, it was Professor Goodwitch who took over to give us instructions about our lockers and convening in the ballroom for the night to rest. She quickly left after giving us the information.

I quickly felt panic at the information. Boys and girls will stay in the same room for tonight? I honestly felt threatened because of my genetic condition. I could only hope that girls would have the sense of modesty to not wear revealing clothes on the time of sleep. God knows that I've learned lesson from my sister who loved to sleep half naked and snuggle up to me. I always trigger Hysteria Mode and even then I still feel weird around her.

Although I will admit that I have developed some kind of resistance thanks to her torture.

Still, I can't let anything to chance. I need to get sleep early to avoid situations that would lead in me changing and becoming a lady-killer. Thankfully, I got the song for that, but since I have slept for three hours just earlier, I still need to get tired.

Operation tire myself to prevent any accidents have just begun.

But first, I need to find a suitable spot for where I'll sleep. Away from girls and sounds, and where I won't be disturbed.

"Erm, hi Jaune!" I turned aside and saw Ruby smiling up to me.

I can see Yang further; grinning at us while next to her there was a white haired girl discreetly watching us.

"…What do you want?"

My reply came as dark and Ruby couldn't help but wince. But she still tried to smile. I may look to her as a anti-social boy, but it was for the best for us. I don't want to be labeled as a criminal by people because I tried to seduce a fifteen year old girl.

"Umm… I-I want to take a look around Beacon! Y-yeah, so can-"

Before Ruby can even finish her sentence, Yang appeared and draped her arm around her sister's neck.

"She'd like to ask if you would want to accompany two innocent ladies!"

I suppressed to run and formed plans on my head. Ruby flushed and suddenly found the floor interesting. Damn it, all I want to do was to avoid females!

"I don't think-" I noticed that Yang gave me the evil eye and I immediately knew that I'm in danger. "-that it would be a problem at all."

"Really?!"

Ruby's face brightened and her cute lips turned into a very beautiful smile. My heart started pounding and I bit the tip of my tongue in order to compose myself. I took deep breathes and regulated my heartbeat as I pretended to check things in my pocket.

"Cool! Then let's go!"

Yang grabbed my arm and dragged the reluctant me outside of the atrium. Ruby was also dragged and I noticed that we were attracting some attention. I tried my best to hide my scowl since I do not want to anger the blonde powerhouse.

The three of us went into the food court and ordered some snacks. I had a simple sandwich, Ruby got cookies and Yang settled with hamburger. At first, we were silent and only Yang was attempting to make conversation.

She started by telling Ruby's embarrassing tales which made the girl blush, yell and hit her sister.

In order to salvage her dignity, Ruby started to talk about weapons which I found interesting. Apparently, she designed and created her own weapon, a giant scythe that can be turned into a sniper rifle. I think that I've heard of someone from Signal who wields scythe. Then it was followed by how she got on Beacon.

"I do think that it is impressive that you were advanced two years early. Crescent Rose is just a proof of your skill and talent," I commented honestly when I felt a little comfortable around with them. The pair of sisters were surprisingly fun to hang around with, although I was still very weary.

Ruby flushed once again and lower her head until her bangs were covering her eyes. I honestly found it cute and had to repress my heartbeat in order to not allow the blood the rush through my face. Yang once again grinned at her sister and patted her back.

"So, Killer, I think it's time for you to tell us stories of your own," she smiled at me but I knew that there was more to that than a simple sweet smile. It promised pain that would haunt me to the end of my days.

Hey, why am I being threatened?

"Your pretty isolated back in Signal, why is that?" she asked curiously.

Okay Jaune, no need to tell them too much. Just enough to make her satisfied and not beat me. God knows I only got here because of HSS and I do not want to be on the receiving end of someone who got here by pure skill.

"Well… I'm not really good in dealing with people…"

It was partially true. Because he always avoided contact, people from his class seem to abandon befriending him. Also, his always gloomy look did scare off a few kids. He had heard some nicknames given to him that includes Dark Boy, No Friends, and Psychopath (after the tournament).

"He, I get ya! Ruby here is more comfortable with weapons than her own friends!"

Well… I guess people have their own habits. I can certainly imagine Ruby hugging Crescent Rose in her sleep while her friends are cuddled on the corner of the room sending fearful looks on her sleeping form… wearing bunny pajamas-

What the heck?

"Well…I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons…" Ruby laughed uneasily then sent her sister a glare.

"There's no need to feel weird about that. After all, all students in Signal forged their own weapons." I paused for a second and remembered a certain class mate. "There's one guy in my class who's obsessed with vehicles…"

I often paired up with him during classes since he was overall nice if you ignore that most of the things that escape his mouth concerns vehicles. Sometimes, he even forces me to test drive his inventions… let's just say that it often ends up in an accident. But hey, I got a cool Tron motorcycle with glowing wheels and 470 horsepower and two afterburners in exchange!

I named it, Megatron.

"I heard about that! Some dude modified his locker to be a time-machine!" Yang exclaimed.

"An exaggerated rumor… the truth was that he was trying to use the rocket fuel to make his locker able to propel underwater…"

Muto, I wonder what the hell is going in your mind. I have never heard of someone turning their locker into a submarine. Then again, I've bet history hasn't recorded someone creating steering wheel out of spoons either.

"So… Jaune I notice that you have changed your weapons…"

Ruby played with her hands as she started at the weapons lying in the chair beside me. Since I was crap when forging my own weapons, I asked my sister for help in creating new ones during summer. My parents refused to modify that old family heirloom so I just ditched it and got a new one.

I grabbed the meter long rifled and placed it on the table.

This new weapons was a sniper rifle that needs to be reloaded in each shot. The bullets that it uses are special dust bullets, but I prefer normal sharp iron bullets since they're cheaper. On its butt were hidden two photon swords that is powered by a cell battery, each one can last two hours and can easily cut steel depending on the output. Its magazine can hold 25 bullets each and the recoil was modified to not put too much stress on my shoulder. For the weight, it weighs nine kilos.

"Peacemaker V2… my sister helped me build it. It is one-shot sniper that also had compartments for two photon sabers. It isn't as complicated as you Crescent Rose or Yang's, Ember Celica, but it works just fine."

Making this weapon also cost me years of savings and my free-time taken away by my sister as payment for troubling her. My plans to relax were stolen and I was forced to work out since she said that I always need to be in top form when I attend Beacon.

"Wow… it's very heavy." Ruby lifted Peacemaker with two hands. I thought that her scythe would be even heavier than that.

I sighed in relief as Ruby bothered Yang with weapon talk. I have been getting a little friendly; I would have never thought that I would spend my time with girls when I left just earlier. Well, at least I can still control myself

I looked at my watch and noticed that two hours had already passed since I went with Ruby and Yang.

No way, I didn't even notice!

"Hey… guys, I think we should head back."

The two of them stopped bickering and looked around then noticed that we were the only ones left in the food court.

"Huh, guess time flies when you're having fun," Yang shrugged.

Fun… was I having fun? I admit that it was amusing to watch the two of them bicker and not boring when talking to them. My guard had almost slipped a few times but I don't thin that I had fun hanging around them… right?

x-x-x

The journey back was as lively as it had started.

Ruby became starry eyed in the lockers where people stored their weapons and Yang had to hold her to not start bombarding people questions about her weapons. After I had stored Peacemaker, I parted with them and headed in the changing room where I replaced my clothes with normal sleepwear.

Then, I headed in the place where I chose to sleep. In a corner where none had placed their sleeping mats, far away from girls and fellow males.

I then dialed a number in my phone and waited for the answer.

Ring… ring…

[Hello, Jaune. How's Beacon?]

The soft melodious voice of Emeralda Arc reached my ears.

"Hey sis… It's fine here. I made two new acquaintance… they're girls… no I'm not pulling your leg… and no I'm not gonna make a harem, damn you."

As usual, her teasing had began the moment I mentioned Yang and Ruby.

Emeralda Arc was a former S-class huntresses that once ruled Beacon. She was famous on her time and was proclaimed as a prodigy. She was also the only female on the Arc line that can activate her Hysteria mode on her will without the need of arousal, and the only one who was not affected by its side effect.

But one day, an accident happened.

One that had ended her career and had destroyed her ability to enter HSS.

That accident, was me…

[Listen Jaune. Beacon is the most dangerous place… I… want you to be careful. Mother and father had also agreed… Use your _Semblance_ when you need it…]

"No…"

[Jaune… it has been three years already…]

"No…"

I won't use it. After what happened to you, I don't think that I have the will to use it anymore.

[I don't blame you…]

"But I blame myself."

[Jaune…]

"I'll call later."

I ended the call and brought my knees to my chest. Memories of the day I almost killed my sister flooded in my mind.

In the end, I slept in this position, consumed by guilt.

**Hey guys, this is my first RWBY fic.**

**As you know, I have used some concepts from Hidan no Aria, namely the Hysteria Mode. If any of you are curious, you can look it up in the wikia or watch the anime or read the manga. Too bad that the light novel had been licensed so it is no longer available at Baka-Tsuki.**

**Anyway, for those who are too lazy, I'll make a description of what it does.**

**Hysteria Savant Mode: Genetic condition that allows the user to gain increased strength, reaction and thinking process once aroused. Its side effect is that it makes the user more affectionate towards the opposite gender. Once under its influence, the user may change personality and for the purpose of seduction of the opposite danger (for male only) no female user aside from Emeralda Arc had been recorded.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chatting roused my consciousness.

My back ached slightly from my sleeping posture. My head rested on my knees while I hugged it to my chest. I got up and stretched, satisfied at the cracking noise that produced by my spine. I looked around and noticed that only a few were awake.

Good, this means I still have the time to prepare and leave early.

I saw some girls starting to wake up while on positions that would make many males drool, my heart raced and I snapped my eyes closed trying to suppress that rush inside of me. I shook my head to clear away the thoughts and meditated in order to clear my mind.

Immediately, I grabbed my bag of clothing and headed towards the washroom, avoiding the sight that surrounded me.

I stopped for a moment when I noticed that there was a girl on the males' washroom. Normally I would immediately pretend that I forgot something and leave as quickly as possible but after seeing that she was bothering some other poor guy, I decided to remain silent and ignore them. Thankfully, the girl was clothed in a way that won't agitate my condition.

I took the farthest place and set my bag on my side while I tried to find my toothpaste.

"-we've been friends for so long, what are the odds that we'd still be together? Well, not together-together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome; you are handsome but that's just weird, right Ren?"

I discreetly glanced at my side and stared at the guy named Ren he looked like he came from the orient judging from the side of his eyes… that were colored pink. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and a streak of magenta or is it pink, on the left side of his hair.

Noticing my gaze, Ren shook his head at my direction and returned to brushing his teeth.

I turned on the sink and washed my face, my thoughts running on how I would do in the initiation. Before going to Beacon, I've always thought that I could just fail on purpose and pursue a different career. But when my sister guessed my plan, she warned me that she would make my life hell if I failed on purpose. Even though she retired as a huntress and can no longer enter HSS, she can still kick my ass even when I'm under the influence of Hysteria.

Even after the accident she was still powerful to make professional hunters run for their money.

But let's go back to my problem. At best, I'm an only C-rank huntsman and the only reason I got to Beacon was because of my display of power during the Vytal Regional Tournament. Although Emeralda never told me how the imitation is done, she said that it was pretty dangerous and a single mistake can lead on to injuries or death.

How can I, a normal C-rank survive without the help of HSS?

Then there comes my second problem. Beacon is a famous institute that partners hunters by unknown methods. Emeralda said that the process was crazy and that she was lucky that her partner was a classmate back on her school. I think her name was Elsa; the poor girl had been traumatized in those four years that she was with Emeralda.

But once again let's go back to my problem. I would probably be lucky if my partner is stronger than me, and preferably a male. Just imagining me being partnered with Yang already made me feel exposed. Someone like her could probably turn on HSS like a light switch and I'm not looking forward to that. On the other hand, there's also Ruby, she's a normal, okay not so normal girl. The only problem is that she could easily activate HSS without even knowing it so there's no way that I'd partner up with her.

I brought my water filled hands on my face again and stopped my train of thoughts. I'll form some plan when I get there.

I reached for my towel and dried my face, staring at the mirror. I jumped back in surprise when I saw that orange haired girl now standing beside me with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Nora. Nora Valkyrie and that's my friend Ren over there! What's your name, why do you look so stiff and why-"

I hold out my hand in front of her to stop her barrage of questions. Nora high-fived it and then shook it with her hands with energy that can rival Muto when talking about locker submarine. I flinched at the skin contact but thankfully, it was nowhere near to make my heart beat faster.

I immediately pulled my hand as politely as I could.

"…I'm Jaune Arc."

To my relief, Ren went towards our direction and sent a look of apology to me. What a nice guy, maybe I could convince him to be my partner.

"I'm Lie Ren. Sorry about Nora, she's a bit energetic."

I nodded at him and draped the face towel around my shoulders.

"It's fine, I'm sorry if I may have acted rude just now but I'm not comfortable with skin contact."

Nora stopped jumping and looked at me curiously. "So, you do not like hugs?"

I shook my head as a response.

"Eh? But Ren's cousin told me that you comforted her with a hug!" she yelled.

Ren coughed as he placed his hand on Nora's shoulder.

"I think she just made it up. You see, my cousin became one of your admirers when you defeated her with hand combat. Her name was Ling Yin."

I stiffened when I remembered a girl with brown twin-tails from the tournament. Me under Hysteria mode noticed how depressed she was when I took her down, and as the scary gigolo, I told her sweet comforts and even hugged her. She's one of the many that had become my victim.

Damn it me!

I tried to make my face as blank as possible and simply nodded at Ren.

x-x-

In the end, I tagged along with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie for breakfast.

Aside from that I didn't need to always raise my guard around Nora, there's also the benefit that there's another male around to control her. Unlike other females, Nora was a hyperactive girl that wouldn't do something like seducing me or accidentally displaying. Also, I think that Nora and Ren would be a couple, and that alone made me comfortable that I would not react to her unless something really intimate happens.

Which is unlikely to happen.

I poured syrup on my pancakes while Nora talked so fast that I couldn't understand any of it. Ren seemed to develop slight immunity from being childhood friends with her and was only nodding to her once in a while. Although his expression tells me that he was ignoring her antics.

I feel like I can learn a lot of things from this man.

The two of them came from Chancel Academy and had known each other since kids. I have no doubts that they are familiar with each others fighting style. I guess I need to pass the opportunity to partner up with Ren.

Maybe I should befriend some other guys.

But the problem is that I'm not good at socialization and most of the time other people just ignore me. I remember once that I was on the top of some poll of 'People-who-you-would-not-want-to-encounter-on-a-dark-alley' I think I tied second place with some pervert. I think they thought that I was a psychopathic killer that bathed on blood. It started after an incident concerning kidnappers, me in Hysteria Mode and a lot of blood. It only got worse after the tournament.

Ah, so the partner problem is still up.

"Jaune, why do you always look like you have diarrhea?"

Nora said as Ren and a few other people close enough to hear her snickered. I paused eating and stared incredulously at Nora.

"What?"

"I mean, your expression always looks like someone is going to kill your puppies. Do you have puppies? Is there really someone trying to kill them? Because if there is, I can help break their legs! Right, Ren?"

I don't think that my normal expression looks like that. But if it'll help girls avoiding me, then I have no complaints.

"Maybe, but I don't have a way knowing since I'm here and she's back home." I replied. I should not feel angry towards the energetic girl.

I saw Ren sigh in relief while Nora adopted a contemplative expression. I relaxed at the silence and continued to eat my pancakes. I would like to point out that the one I'm referring as a puppy was my sister, although I'd like to say that her fangs are even sharper than a Beowulf's, and any other fanged creature in existence.

Damn it she's scary.

I shook my head to erase the thoughts. Unfortunately the silence was broken when Nora spoke, which really sounds like a scream from a nine year old girl on a swing.

"I got an idea Ren! I want to try politics after school!"

Both of us paused and sent her inquisitive stares. I wonder what runs on this girl's mind.

"Think about it! Many puppies out there might be targeted! I want to enter politics and create a lawsuit that protects puppies when their owners are away!"

I sighed and ignored her ramblings. My, these pancakes sure are good.

"Support Puppies Endanger Worms! That's the name!"

"Nora… I don't think worms would kill puppies." Ren commented.

"You want to call It SPEW?" I said.

"Of course they would! They're so small and they have no feet and that makes them jealous of puppies! They could also go underground! Those poor puppies wouldn't know what hit them! It's also the perfect move to make us not suspect them!"

Thus, my breakfast consisted of eating, hearing about puppy rights and motion of consideration to eliminate all worms in order to prevent assassination of puppies and presidents and sending looks of pity towards Ren.

x-x-

After breakfast, and telling Nora that worms are not planning to kill anyone, or take over the underground world named Downtown; the three of us went in the lockers to get our weapons.

Since our lockers were separated we parted and I went alone to retrieve Peacemaker V2. I rubbed my temples to make the slight headache go away, who knew that handling Nora was such a handful? I'm amazed that Ren can do it every day and remain sane. Though in terms of physical pain, Emeralda was way ahead of Nora.

As I made my way, I noticed that most of the students were wearing armor.

Since Peacemaker alone weighs nine kilos, I ditched armor and settled with pitch-black coat, and from head to toe, down to my gloves, I was dressed in black. The only thing that was differently colored was the white fur making up my collar, and my vest though only small part of it just visible through gaps in my clothing.

This reaper-like clothing was of course picked by my sister.

Of course I protested because of the thick clothing but was forced to wear it in order to escape her wrath. Apparently, they were made from some material that can block weaker guns. The coat itself belonged to Emeralda during her days in Beacon, which explains the white collar made of fur.

I went into locker 636 and entered the lock code.

The black and white body of Peacemaker greeted me. I should really get an upgrade to make it lighter and may add some new features like blades that doesn't battery cell. I know that using photon sabers has their own demerits but right now, I can only rely on them as a lightweight close combat weapon. Adding a metal sword would only make me slower and my sister made Peacemaker with the thought that it would perfectly complement me once I entered Hysteria Mode.

She completely forgot that unlike her, I can't use it on will.

Also, I think that she may have gone overboard and went so far as using her standards in making this. Not that I complain since its better than a plain old sword and a handgun that only had 11 bullets per magazine. But still, I would need a lot of training in order to make up with its weight.

I closed the locker and hanged Peacemaker on my back.

Then I finally noticed two girls that were approaching while talking with each other. My system immediately warned me and I turned on my heels in hope that they won't notice me. In my haste, I didn't notice that the hem of my coat had been stuck when I closed the locker door.

"Wait… you're Jaune Arc, right?"

Damn it, luck!

With no way to escape, I sighed and turned towards the girls. One of them was a pale skinned white haired girl with transparent blue eyes. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress. This elegance… I feel that I have seen it before.

The other girl was a lot taller with red hair tied in a ponytail reaching her waist, her vivid green eyes tells me that she was very intelligent. She wore a metal necklace and a leather armor that showed a little of her cleavage, although I purposely didn't kept my gaze there. She also had a red sarong around her waist and her thigh and legs were covered by bronze armor

"…?"

Me, the person who didn't know how to start a conversation only tilted my head like an imbecile.

I noticed that the white-haired princess was examining me, not in the way I looked but it felt like she was inspecting something else.

"My name is Weiss Schnee; I was one of your opponents during the regionals. I was a part of the three men team that ambushed you, remember?"

"…oh," my heart pounded in nervousness, what did I do to this girl?!

I tried to rack my brain for the memories but only recalled some glimpse of it. I remember her with two others ambushing me, and I used the debris to block their movements and I took two of them while taking her last. I tried to remember what I said to her but could not recall it no matter how hard I try.

Weiss looked annoyed at my lack of response and crossed her arms.

"Jaune, this beside me, is Pyrrha. She's the Mistral Regional champion four years in a row."

Weiss pointed at the redhead who waved at me while smiling.

"Hi."

"…Hello."

I greeted briefly as I once again, opened the locker to free the stuck portion of my coat. After I released it, I noticed that the two of them were still looking at me. I felt like a deer with its head caught in the spotlight.

Or when Emerald is stalking me whenever I buy ice cream…

What do I do?

Fortunately for me, Weiss started the conversation.

"We were only talking about teams. Do you think you can share your plans with us?"

How direct. However, all I want to do is escape like a rabbit and run away from here.

"…I think that discussing it won't help. I am sure that we will not have a say on the methods that will be used in the partnership program of Beacon anyway."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at me but she did look thoughtful while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow in amusement. What did I do now?

Just when I was about to turn on my heels, it was Pyrrha who spoke.

"I have watched your battle. My teachers said that you were in another level. But seeing you now, I wonder where the wild attitude went."

I stiffened as I stared at Pyrrha, who was examining me.

"Forgive me for this but you just look so…"

"…different from the tournament," Weiss finished the sentence for Pyrrha, making the latter stare at her.

They noticed…

Just as I thought, someone would eventually notice the change I went through when I did it in the middle of the tournament.

Damn it…!

Images of the previous school before Signal flashed in my mind. The time when my secret was discovered by my classmates and I when was used like a toy to do their bidding. Their seductive smiles whenever they would approach me, the sweet voices they use when threatening to reveal my secret, I remember all of them clearly.

Do they…know?

Suddenly the speakers in the room started and a female voice was heard. [Will all first year students please proceed to the rally point for initiation? Again, all first year students process to the rally spot immediately.]

Nodding to the two of them, I turned on my heels and started heading for the exit.

I was really nervous back there. For a moment I thought that they have discovered it. I certainly don't want a repeat of what happened in the past.

x-x-

All of the students including me stood on a metal platform positioned on the cliff. Below us was the vast Emerald Forest that was home to the creatures of Grimm. Next to me was Ruby who was nervous as wreck while Yang stood next to her, her bracelets had transformed into a pair of yellow gauntlets. I also saw Ren holding a pair of green pistols with sharp looking knives attached under each of its barrel. Weiss was holding out a long sword while Pyrrha had a shield and a red and bronze sword.

The gray haired Professor Ozpin and the blonde Professor Goodwitch stood before us. The former had a mug and a cane while the later was holding out her Scroll.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities would be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Professor Ozpin said, I noticed that he looked livelier now than yesterday.

Professor Goodwitch followed his opening speech.

"Now I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end in your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

I wonder how our partnership will be formed. Emeralda never told me and I am still hoping to partner up with some good bloke. But I'll worry about that later, the initiation is more important. If what my sister said was true, then this would be completely dangerous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair with someone with who you can work with." Professor Ozpin continued, smiling lightly. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with or after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

I gaped at how he casually dropped the bomb. How can he expect us to pair with someone compatible when their system was so flawed!

Ruby, along with other students expressed their disbelief at the ridiculousness of the partnership program.

Is it me or was Professor Ozpin smirking in the guise of drinking coffee?

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path… or you will die."

There's the death threat.

I shook my head and sighed. I looked beside me and Ruby was shaking.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of your path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"No. But Professor, you're clearly enjoying this," I voiced as the man directed his gaze at me. Did his eye just twinkle?

Beside her, Professor Goodwitch looked like she was in pain.

"Yes I am. Now, take your positions!"

Find a Partner

Survive from the Grimm infested forest.

Get a relic.

And don't die.

Is this even a plan? It's just as ridiculous as Nora's SPEW or Muto's locker submarine!

If this is the place where Emeralda stayed for four years, then no wonder she's a bit loony. Elsa, I also feel bad for you. I wonder if I'll end up just like her after four years.

Suddenly, the metal platform rose and Weiss was sent into the air. So it was a launch pad? Did these guys borrow one of Muto's ideas?

Focus Jaune, you need to survive being launched in a cliff.

I grabbed Peacemaker and adjusted its stock downwards. This way the recoil will revert on its original power and I hope that it'll be enough to decrease some momentum and find a way to land safely without breaking any bones.

As Yang was launched, Ruby stared at me. In rare moment of concern, I sent a small smile at her.

She immediately flushed and looked away, a second later, she was launched. Leaving me as the last one in the cliff.

I noticed that Professor Ozpin was staring at me, even weirder was that he was so focused. Before I was launched, I heard him saw:

"I'm expecting a lot from the brother of Emeralda Arc…"

x-x-

Once I was launched, I focused solely on my landing strategy.

I fired Peacemaker three times after making sure that there were no students on my line of fire. The stock of Peacemaker was special due to that it was a also compartment for two photon sabers and it was designed to not damage the projector handles when fired. However, once the stock is adjusted lower, the suppressed power of the recoil from the receiver will not be stopped solely by the stock so that the recoil would return into its original force.

Thus, the recoil of the anti-tank rifle lowered my speed by half after two shots.

Thinking quickly, I searched for a particular three with a thick branch where I can land.

I hugged Peacemaker and landed on a clear branch and rolled two times to redirect the impact away from my body. I also used this chance to stand quickly in case I would need to deliver and emergency attack.

Once I made sure that there was no Grimm on the ground, I climbed off the tree and I felt the adrenaline slowly escaping.

I readjusted the stock of Peacemaker back to normal and kept my eyes open. I may only be a C-rank without HSS but Emerald Forest is not enough to kill me… I hope.

x-x-

Ten minutes after my landing, I still haven't met anyone or any resistance.

Which was good since being alone in the depths of the Emerald Forest is usually not good. I kept my weapon ready just in case some Beowolves decide to ambush me. Those buggers are well known to hide in bushed and wait until they attack in numbers.

I haven't fought a Grimm before, well not alone at least, but I know that they aren't called the Bane of Humanity for no reason. Emeralda herself always warns me that I should never let my guard down, because many huntsman had died underestimating those soulless creatures.

I remember once, father had been almost killed because he was cornered by a number of Beowolves. He's strong in his own right but when outnumbered and stuck in an unfamiliar territory, anything is possible even for professional hunters.

Okay Jaune, so far so good.

Then again, being alone is much more preferable than being with someone who you couldn't get along.

I wonder how Elsa felt when she saw Emeralda and thought 'This will be my partner for the next four years.'

I'm sure she despaired.

Although Emeralda Arc had gentle features and even a gentler voice, she can be a demon when she wanted. Especially when anyone tries to take away her possessions.

As I headed north, I heard soft gunfire being fired from a distance.

Raising Peacemaker, I used its scope scout while keeping alert of my surroundings.

A hundred meters away from me was… Ren, who was fighting against a black half of a King Taijitu… and it looks cool.

The black serpent Grimm coiled around Ren, but he jumped away with his acrobatic movements. From his stance, Ren clearly studied unarmed combat, probably applied with aura if he was using it against a 20 meter opponent. The serpent lunged at him and his crossed his arms to block its snout, he was pushed away by a good distance. The serpent then coiled to him and he jumped and released the dual pistols/knives and fired towards it, kicking its head when it tried to lunge.

The black serpent rose to its length and lunged at him once again. Ren fired his weapon and knocked the creature on the ground; he jumped and buried the knives of his weapon on its head. Just as he was about to stand, the white pair who had been watching lunged at him and he was pushed to create more distance. Ren then slide at their bodies while firing his guns although it looked like its power weren't enough to pierce their hide.

The white serpent attacked when Ren jumped and knocked him on the ground.

Ren dropped his dual-gun from an attack and now weaponless. The black serpent drew back in preparation to attack him. This time I aimed at the head of the serpent preparing to shot but stopped when I noticed Ren using his aura. He raised both of his hands and blocked the strike from the black King Taijitu with his hands clad by his aura. Using his enhanced strength, he ripped both of its fangs.

The black serpent reared back hissing from pain, before it lunged on him once again. Ren dodged and used the fang to stab its eye. He gathered his aura onto his palm and drove it into the base of the now stuck fang. The fang was buried into the Grimm's head and the following shockwave from the attack made its head explode into gory chunks.

Ren turned to face the white one as the chunks rained around him. It hissed and reared back a bit, hesitating at the fate of its other half. He was about to charge but the sound of me firing Peacekeeper stopped him and before he knew it, the anti-tank dust-imbued bullet had buried itself on the creature's skull.

Wait for it…

BOOM!

The bullet buried on its head exploded and another rain of gore was made.

Ren remained in place and waited while I sprinted towards him, Peacemaker still on my hands in case of unexpected attack.

"Hi Ren."

He looked at me and nodded. "Hello Jaune. I guess this makes us partners?"

I nodded my head.

"I guess…"

"…"

"…"

"…Shall we head north?"

Ren only nodded and the two of us left the clearing. I sighed and thanked that I had someone who was competent and level headed. Although I feel bad towards Nora for stealing her partner, I only hope that she ends up with someone who can endure her.

"So… do I have to expect explosion of gore whenever you fire?" Ren asked.

I smirked.

x-x-

**Hey guys, I'd like to know if you want to stick with canon teams or shuffle the characters. If I place the same team, then I won't call it JNPR but AVLN (Arc, Valkyrie, Lie, Nikos)**


End file.
